The Very Weird Legend
by Link121
Summary: Somehow, I get zapped into Hyrule and help Link save it. But my fairy is my friend, Jason, who can be annoying. And just so you know, I'm still in process of making Chapter Three. So it's unfinished.
1. Getting Zapped into Hyrule

**Link121**: Hey all. How you doing? I'm not bad. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Disclaimer**: Link121 does **NOT**, I repeat, does **NOT**, own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Now on with the story man!

**Link121**: Finishes eating stale Cocoa Puffs WHAT? I DIDN'T HERE YOU. Oh, and on with the story. Oh, and remember, ZELDA RULES! AND SO DO COCOA PUFFS! I'm coocoo for Cocoa Puffs! This story was inspired by The Crazed Pyromaniac's, or Josie's, Idiot Meets Hyrule. Now what were you saying Mr. Disclaimer Man?

**Disclaimer**: Never mind…

Chapter One: The Beginning

My name is Gary. I was playing OOT when it all happened. I have straight red hair. My bangs are growing sort of into my eyes. I have glasses, which I completely hate. Why did I have to lose my vision, WHY! Anyway, my hair isn't curly. It's straight. My skin is pretty light colored. Enough about me now.

I beat the game, so I was starting it all over again. OOT is my favorite Zelda game, so I play it a lot. I was right at the beginning when Navi was flying to Link's house. That's when it happened. The game suddenly froze, and it wouldn't unfreeze, so I reset it. But, when it went back on, it had some strange text. It said, "Now, young one, you must journey through time and become a hero. Go now, to the world that awaits you and needs you."

The game froze up again. "Well, that was… weird…" I said to myself. I looked down at my hand. I saw something glowing gold, but I didn't get enough time to look at it. Because at that moment, everything went pitch black. (A/n I'm going to not really right in paragraphs now. Well, on with the story!)

I woke up on a bed, Thinking it was all a dream, but boy, I was so wrong. I was dressed in a green tunic and had a strange shaped cap on that was green, too. And what was weird was that I didn't have my glasses on, but I could see perfectly! But there was one thing that was so wrong... I HAD NO DAMN PANTS! Only underwear under the bottom of the tunic.

Two figures were staring down at me. They both had pointed ears. I felt my ears. Holy crap! My ears were pointed, too!

One of the figures looking down at me, well, had green hair. I wondered if it was natural. It looked it. That person was dressed in almost the same as me, but instead had shorts and long sleeves. I think she was a she. She had green eyes, too.

The other one had blonde hair, and the same outfit as me. He had blue eyes like me. Weird.They both had little balls of light flying around them. Maybe it was that I was still tired, and I was seeing things.

I heard a muffled sound come from my hat. It sounded like '_Let me outta here!'_ I took off the cap, and out flew a little ball of light. "Gary... What is going on?" The light asked. "...Jason?" I said. "Yeah, its me. Now tell me what the hell is happening! I was watching T.V. when all of a sudden the T.V. disapeared and I was surrounded by green. And I was flying. The only thing I liked was that I was flying." Jason said.

"And... Wow, Gary, you've shrunken." Jason said to me. "Looks like you've shrunken a lot more. Go look in that pond out there, looking out a window at a pond. I heard screaming outside. From Jason. I laughed and evil laugh.

He came back in and hid in my hat. I heard him saying, "I wanna go back home... AND BE BIG AGAIN!"

I laughed again. It was sorta funny. He was whining like a little kid when I was the little kid, well, physically, anyway. Mentally I was seventeen. Lets see, physically I was about... TEN! I looked down at myself. Yup, it was true. _'Damn,'_ I thought, _'this is messed up. Just a minute ago I was seventeen.'_

I looked up. Suddenly I realized the people who were staring at us looked like Link and Saria from the Legend of Zelda.

"Um... hi..." I finally said to them. "Hello," said the girl, who began to smile, "my name is Saria and this is my friend--" she pointed to the boy, "--Link."

I stared at them. I squinted at them. The girl, who said her name was Saria, was still smiling. "And exactly, where are we?" I asked. "Kokiri Forest, of course! What did you think it was? You must be Kokiri, too! You're wearing Kokiri clothing! But what's weird is that you're hair is red..."

Link whispered somthing to Saria. I had good ears, so I could hear. He said, "He looks like the boy from my dream, you know, the one who was wearing those gloves with the golden gems on them. The one that was pointing his hand out to that strange man and shooting a beam that looked like it was made completely at light at him, which hurt the man... but that girl, in the purple dress, shooting that purple beam at the man to hurt him... who was that?"

Saria shrugged. They both looked at me. "Hey," I said, "It's rude to stare at people!" Jason finnaly came out of my cap. "I'm better now." he said. He stared at Link and Saria.

"AHHHH! WHY IS EVERYBODY WEARING GREEN TODAY? Wait... he looks like Link... OH... MY... GOD--" I cut him off.

"Well, in Hyrule, it would be Goddesses, since Hyrule has three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore..." I trailed off. "You can speak again, man." "OH... MY... GODDESSES... IT _IS_ LINK! ... and Sarah!" He continued.

"Saria..." I corrected him. "Whatever. What can I do for you My Great Lord, Link?" he bowed. "Um..." Link began to sweat. "Nothing right now..."

"Sorry about that, Link, my man. He's just excited he gets to meet his Hero, Link." I said. "Well, I bet you are, too!" He countered.

"Well, yes, but..." I said. "Um... Excuse me but... Um... Gary, and Jason, I'm assuming those are you're names because thats what you're calling eachother... uhh... I have to go see the Great Deku Tree. Um... Bye!" Link ran out of the house at full speed. He probably thought we were weird.

"Riiiiiiiight. Now, Saria, please tell us how we got here." I said to her. "Well, Link and I were talking while we saw a beam of light come down from the sky. When we went to check it out, you were there, and had three golden triangles on your hand. We brought you here."

"And that is when we woke up. Correct?" I said. "Yes," Saria said. And we began talking.(A/N Now this is going to be Link right now, Just for a little bit..)

Link ran past Mido, too the Deku Tree. When Mido tryed to stop Link, he was already infront of the Deku Tree.

"Link, thou has finnaly come. But, you cannot complete this journey alone. Go now, find the one named Gary, bring him here. I will be waiting." said the Deku Tree.(A/N Back to me! I bet you all love me now. Link: No, we all think you're a weird teen who curses a lot.Readers nod I FEEL SO LOVED!)

Link ran back inside. He was panting. "Yo Link, didn't you have to defeat the Great Deku Trees curse?" I asked. "He told me to come get you." he looked at me. For the first time, his fairy talked. (A/N I know her name is Navi. I just didn't mention her name yet.)

(A/N I write to many authors notes. Readers nod) "Im sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Navi." Navi said. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello" I said.

Everyone looked at me. "What? I say that all the time!"

"Well, anyway, Link we need to get going." I said. Link nodded.

We walked over to the entrance. Mido was blocking our path. I stared at him. He stared at me. "Move." I said. "No." He said. I punched him and knocked him out. "Lets go." I said. Link stared at me. He looked afraid. "Don't worry, Link. You don't have to be scared of me. I won't do that to you." I said. "Well... umm... Lets go then." We walked into the Deku Tree's meadow.

**Link121**: Well, how'd you like the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it and will read the next chapter. Review please.


	2. Meeting With The Deku Tree

**Link121**: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello! Does that extremely annoy you? Readers nod and throw rotten tomatoes at him Yummy, tomatoes! Begins eating them I feel so loved!

**Disclaimer**: Apparently he's lost all his sanity…

**Link121**: (Yes, he has.)Stops feasting on the rotten tomatoes and looks at the disclaimer guy I'm insane 'cause its taking so damn long for the new Zelda game to come out!

**Disclaimer**: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, he does not own Zelda. If he did, the new Zelda game, Twilight Princess, would be out by now.

**Link121**: Yup. Damn, we've talked too long! Time to get on with the story! YAY! Keeps eating tomatoes (Gross…) Shut up, Navi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three: The Great Deku Tree xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link, Navi, Jason and I all walked down the narrow pathway to the Great Deku Tree. All of a sudden, the plant monsters, Deku Babas, popped out of the ground.

I reached behind me. I didn't have a sword. Or any kind of weapon. Neither did Link.

But I had an idea. An evil idea. (a/n Mwahahaha! I'm so evil!) I turned my head to Jason. I grabbed him, and tossed him at one of the evil flowers.

He hit it with such force he went right through it. It killed the plant instantly, leaving a deku stick behind. I ran over and held it up in the air.

Instead of telling me what it was, Jason cursed at me. Instead of responding, I grabbed him again and threw him at the third one. That one died, too. Jason, who was covered by green blood, glared at me.

Now Link and Navi were staring at me. I smiled at them. I looked at Jason again. He knew better then to come back. Instead, he flew backwards, into the awaiting mouth of a deku baba.

The plant close its mouth on him. I took out the stick I had just found. I ran at the giant Venus Fly Trap. It was smiling, with its strange flower mouth. But I ruined it's happiness by killing it. The deku baba opened its mouth while it died, and Jason flew out.

"Whew, it smelled in there," he said. I sniffed the air. "Seems you smell bad." I said. Jason sniffed. "Damn! I got it's spit all over me!" Jason cried.

"Um… I just thought of this, but the blood that was on you is gone now…" I said, disgusted. "That would mean… gross! It swallowed it's own kind's blood!" Jason replied, disgusted, too.

"Damn right." I yelled. "We should go meet the Deku Tree now," said Navi. We all nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Deku Tree xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the clearing. In front of us there was a giant tree about three stories high. It had a face, too! And a mustache! Cool!

"Nice mustache." I said. The Deku Tree totally ignored me. Looks like even though he thinks I'm annoying, he still thinks I have to help Link.

"Link, has thou returned with the one Gary?" The Deku Tree asked him. "Yes, Great Deku Tree." Links said, pointing at me.

"Gary, I sense great courage, wisdom, and power within you." The Deku Tree said.

"Wisdom?" I asked. "That's a first. Usually I lead myself down the wrong path, like in the Lost Woods in the game."

Everyone except Jason looked at me. He knew what I was talking about. He's played OoT but cant get past the Lost Woods.

"In the game?" Everyone except Jason asked. He was to busy looking at his wings. "Umm… Sorry, forget what I just said." I said.

"Okay, Deku Tree, please just tell us what to do." I said. "First, you need swords. Here they are." The Deku Tree said. (a/n I know, that doesn't sound like The Deku Tree. (No, that doesn't.) Shut up, Navi)

Weopons floated down onto us. We both got a sword. They both looked like the Kokiri Sword, except mine had a golden gem in the middle. The shields were Deku Shields.

"Now you can go and defeat the curse. Good luck." The Deku Tree said. He opened his mouth wide, and we went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Link121**: Next chappie my sis is gunna be a guest star! Yes, when we all talk about stuff at the top. But she's gunna be in the story, too, a lil' after when we meet Princess Zelda. Yes. Okay, see you on the next chappie!(Me, too!) Damnit, Navi! Shut up!


	3. Preview

**Link121: To all fans… if I have any… I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG! Well, that chapter that was we were gonna chat with my sis was canceled… WELL, one, I slacked off, and then, my comp got a virus, had to delete everything… And then I was too lazy to type it again… BUT! I will right all the reviews down. **

**Disclaimer Guy: And now, my name is Disclaimer Guy! **

**Link121: Shut up. We don't care. And if I'm not lazy, I will open up the internet! And let me just tell you, This will not be chapter three! I'm too lazy too right it now, so I only give you preview! MWAHAHAHAA! **

**SpotlessLadybug: Fine, I reviewed! Happy now? Go eat your ice cream! And why do you sing to our dog? Me: I ate my ice cream months ago! And Bella likes it when I sing to her… I think. **

**TheCrazedPyromaniac: Hi! Surprised to see me here? (burns lots of things, including Jason) Jason: OWWWWW! IT BURNS! TheCrazedPyromaniac: Um… Sorry? BYE! (Runs) Link121: Heh heh… Jason on fire… Well, thanks! **

**HopelessMaiden: This is so like Idiot Meets Hyrule! But that's not a bad thing. Me: Thanks! Idiot Meets Hyrule is actually what inspired me to make this story. Jason: Cough cough… **

**Ril-0: HA HA HA HA! Cool story! But if you don't update soon, I'm going to spam you to the depths of hell! Link121: Uh… Thanks, I guess… Uhhh… Jason: Hey! I stopped burning! And Gary, I suggest you update. Link121: What the hell do you THINK I'm doing? Um… wait… I'm not really updating. Just giving a crap preview which has spoilers and talkin' to the reviewers. **

**Link121: ANYWAY, Jason says hi, and this preview has a spoiler. Well, on with it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXWESAGOTSACHAPTAXXXXXXXXXX **

I ran towards the giant skulltula and slashed at it's stomache with my sword. Blood splattered all over the place and the skulltula died.

I looked down below from the ledge at the spider webs covering the hole. I turned to Link. "That water looks cold," I said, "I'm not going in." Jason flew up next to me. "Yes you are." He said.

"You go first!" I told Link. He nodded and jumped off the ledge. He yelled all the way down as he fell, making the giant cobwebs break. He fell into the water down there, quickly coming up. He swam over to a shallow part of the water, stood up, and shivered.

"Exactly what I thought." I told Jason. "Well, your going in anyway." he said, pushing me off. I fell down head first, yelling "CURSE YOU JASON!" I closed my eyes. I was still falling. I stopped, and guessed I was in the water. But I felt exactly the same as I did in the air.

I wondered. Then I opened my eyes. Around me was a barrier of light, protecting me from the water. I swam up. Link looked at me, and made a confused face. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said. "I just thought of not falling into the cold water, and… Wait."

I thought about the light barrier around me disappearing. It disappeared. I thought of it around me again, and it appeared! "Whoa…" Jason said as he flew around me.

**XXXXXXENDOFTHECHAPTER!COWPIEXXXX **

**Link121: That's all for now, until I get the stupid chapter up. I think that you know what this whole light thingy means. **


End file.
